good_luck_charlie_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Vs. Duncan
Bob does an amazing extermination job on a hotel, and because of that, they let him and Amy stay in their most romantic suite for one night for free. But when at the supermarket there was a fight that Amy was in the middle of and Bob stood there doing nothing, therefore making them not talk to each other. Meanwhile, Teddy and PJ were going to have a house party but now since Amy and Bob are home they have to have a silent party in the basement. Also, Amy forces Gabe to take cotillion classes with Jo. Episode Summary Introduction PJ puts a poo on his breakfast. Teddy asks if the breakfast is for Charlie. PJ agrees it is and gives it to her. Charlie replies saying "what da heck pj, u dont evn no me ". Bob says he cleaned up a bedbug infestation on a hotel and the manager was pleased with his job, he is inviting them to stay the weekend. Amy is not sure about staying at the hotel and asks who watches Charlie. PJ offers to watch Charlie and he is responsible. Bob is happy with his responsible kids... and PJ. After Bob and Amy leave, PJ asks Teddy about the secret party and if she can be bad. To prove that she can be bad, she drinks milk from the carton. Teddy leaves to spit it out. Part One Gabe is in the living room watching TV. Someone knocks on the door and yells out to have Mom get it. Amy does not answer and he gets up to get the door himself. He expects Mom to make him make his own bed. Jo asks Gabe what happened to Gabe's cast. Gabe wants to say he was playing baseball and something happened, but Jo changes the attention back to her. Jo is going to cotillion, a stupid class where they have a stupid dance and has to bring a stupid date, and she thought of Gabe. Gabe rejects it, but Amy joins and adds that it's a great idea. Gabe comments that she would go to the door to say that. Amy wants at least one of her children to have manners as PJ bites a hot dog asking for buns. PJ and Emmet are in the kitchen testing snacks. PJ gives Emmett a corn chip with a scoop of peanut butter. He calls it a corn butt. Emmett likes the snack, but it needs a new name. PJ offers Teddy a butt chip. Emmett asks Teddy out for the party, which Teddy says he has butt chip breath. Bob and Amy enter the kitchen. Amy was being yelled at but Bob didn't do anything. Bob was too busy The kids ask what happened. Amy explains she was minding her business in the 15 items or less line. Bob interrupts, adding there were 17 items. A lady yelled at Amy to get out of the line. Amy took the pricing gun and scanned the lady's face. Bob was watching eating a donut. He argues that he was just reducing to 15 items. At a hotel, Mr. and Mrs. Krump introduce themselves. Gabe is planning revenge on Amy. Mr. and Mrs. Krump compliment each other. Jo has never hated two people so fast before. Gabe compliments Jo's eyes as blue as the vein on Mrs. Krump's leg. Jo compliments Gabe's cast as green as Mr. Krump's booger. They ask the gentleman to lead their ladies to their dinner table. They instruct to use the smallest spoon and enjoy melon balls. Gabe takes a spoon and melon and launches it at Jo. Jo takes the soup spoon and launches two melon balls. Gabe launches two melon balls at Mrs. Krump, who turns around and asks who did that. Jo and Gabe act natural. Because he does not want to talk with Amy, Bob decides to sleep on the couch. PJ feels pity, but Bob is fine. PJ actually felt pity for the couch. Bob suggests getting car insurance. Teddy and PJ are discussing what would happen to their party if the two do not agree. Mrs. Krump is about to teach dancing. Mrs. Krump takes the melon launchers to dance. She instructs Gabe to hold her hand with his left hand and put his right hand around her waist. They move closer. Gabe feels that this is creepy but Jo likes it. Gabe exclaims that it's gross and he doesn't want to be her boyfriend. Jo yells back that she doesn't want to be his girlfriend. Gabe runs out. Mrs. Krump assures Jo that the man always returns. Mr. Krump adds that they regret it for the rest of their lives. Part Two Teddy and PJ are talking to Bob trying to get him and Amy together. Teddy wants him to do it for the kids. PJ says he only apologized 100 times. Teddy asks PJ to stop talking. Bob says that means the score is Mom 100, Dad 0. After today, the score would be Mom 100, Dad... 1! Because she has a special bond with Amy, Teddy goes to her. As soon as she says hi, Amy says she is not apologizing. Teddy leaves and wishes good night. Teddy and PJ get Charlie to be sad. They ask her to say "I'm sad" and "Mommy and daddy fight". Teddy asks Charlie to work her magic, so they can have their party. She calls Bob and Amy and ask Charlie what's wrong. Charlie exclaims "Party!" and Amy does not understand. Teddy repeats what Charlie said before, and PJ adds "I just wish they would make up". Bob asks if Charlie really said all of that. PJ is sitting in the porch outside. As guests arrive, PJ redirects them to go around the house, go through the window, and climb into the basement. In the living room, Bob sees the tables moved and the couch gone. Amy says the couch was taken for cleaning. Bob wonders that couches are cleaned in the house, but Amy thinks they have a special process. Amy took the couch on the basement for cleaning too. As Amy goes into the kitchen, Bob adds that there is an air mattress in the garage, Amy looks out and sings she popped the couch. Teddy gives out pen and paper to the party guests to chat. A guests phone rings and Teddy runs to turn it off. Teddy whisper yells to keep his phone on vibrate. Emmett dances to headphone music with change. As he takes his change out, it falls on the floor. PJ alerts everyone that Bob is going down stairs. Teddy gets everyone into her room. Bob asks the kids what is going on and that he heard noises. PJ does not know any noises. Amy asks what Gabe is doing in the living room. Gabe explains what happened with Jo, and it was gross. Amy explains that it's not so gross when he's a teen and when he gets married, it gets gross again. Jo goes to the door and asks for her flower back. Amy says it doesn't seem gross, but it will. Gabe shows up at cotillion and asks to dance with Jo. Jo says OK. Mrs. Krump announces dinner and Jo tells Gabe about the earthworms in her salad. Mrs. Krump becomes surprised with the worms in her salad. Gabe laughs and compliments that Jo really is a delight. Amy goes outside and sees Bob sleeping on the porch in the snow. Amy says she's sorry and she was wrong and Bob didn't hear her. Amy doesn't want to say it again, but Bob really thinks his ears froze. Amy says it's hard to apologize and doesn't know how he was able to do it 162 times. While Bob and Amy hug, he asks her if she knows about the party in the basement. Ay knows and is already thinking of a punishment. Bob and Amy are dancing to funk music in the basement, with the guests looking at them and Teddy and PJ embarrassed. On Teddy's video diary, she mentions finally doing something bad. It didn't turn out so good. She shows Bob and Amy still punishing Teddy except for PJ. Teddy asks Charlie to be a good girl, and if not... good luck, Charlie. End Credits Mr. and Mrs. Krump comment on how elegant and sophisticated Charlie is. Charlie goes to pull off the tablecloth of one of the tables. Charlie says "Uh oh!" and leaves. Mrs. Krump hopes she is the last of the Duncan kids and toasts. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode leaked on YouTube on March 13, 2011. *Bradley Steven Perry injured his hand/fingers and was wearing a green cast on his right arm during filming this episode. *Charlie isn't the last of the Duncan kids, because Toby Duncan was born on the episode Special Delivery. Production Information * International Premieres *September 10, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors * When Gabe says to Jo a (some sort of) compliment, he says Jo's eyes are as blue as a vein on Mrs Krump's leg. Jo's eyes are brown. Continuity *Gabe is in the living room watching TV and someone knocks at the door. He asks Mom to get it ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). *Bob and Amy argue over something that happened at the store. ("Charlie Goes Viral"). Allusions * Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *G. Hannelius as Jo *Micah Williams as Emmett *Lane Davies as Mr. Krump *Lee Garlington as Mrs. Krump References